1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology which displays right-eye and left-eye images that are given parallax with respect to each other in order for a viewer to perceive stereoscopy.
2. Related Art
A stereoscopic-viewing method has been proposed which employs a frame sequential method of alternately displaying right-eye and left-eye images in a time-division manner. During the period of time when the display image is changed from the right-eye image to the left-eye image and vice versa, the right-eye and left-eye images are mixedly present, and thus the viewer has difficulty perceiving a definite stereoscopy when visually recognizing the image (crosstalk). To solve this problem, for example, in JP-A-2009-25436, a technology is disclosed which enables the image to be visually unrecognizable to the viewer, with both of right-eye and left-eye shutters of the stereoscopic viewing glasses being closed, during the period of time when the display image is changed from the right-eye image to the left-eye image and vice versa (that is, during the period of time when the right-eye and left-eye images are mixed together).
As shown FIG. 15, a display period PR of the right-eye image and a display period PL of the left-eye image are set in an alternating way. Each of the display periods P (PR, PL) is divided into a unit period U1 and a unit period U2. During the unit period U1 of the display period PR, the display image is changed from the left-eye image to the right-eye image, and during the unit period U2 immediately following the unit period U1, the right-eye image is displayed. During the unit period U1 of the display period PL, the display image is changed from the right-eye image to the left-eye image, and during the unit period U2 immediately following the unit period U1, the left-eye image is displayed. During the unit period U1 of each of the display periods P, both of the right-eye and left-eye shutters are controlled to be in a closed state. Therefore, concurrent presence of the right-eye and left-eye images is imperceptible to the viewer.
However, in the technology disclosed in JP-A-2009-25436, the period during which the viewer can actually visually recognize the image is limited to the unit period U2 (that is, about half a minute) of each of the display periods P. Therefore, it is difficult to obtain sufficient brightness of the display image.